All Around Me
by Po-Chung
Summary: It was hate at first sight for Sakura and Sasuke, but hate turned into love. As their relationship grows Sakura learns about Sauske's horrible past and Finds out about the Uchiha Family Curse. Will Sakura be able to break it? Find out and see. Rated Teen.


**Hello everyone**

**Hello everyone. I'm just starting a new story (obviously), except it's got an already thought out plot. Most of my stories never really have an organized plot, so you know…Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Oh yeah before I forget, check out my new poll. It's really cool.**

* * *

All Around Me

Chapter 1: The Boy called Uchiha, Sasuke

_**XOXO**_

* * *

The alarm on my clock read 6:30 A.M., and when I shut it off, right then I realized that summer vacation was finally over. I forced myself off my bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. When I stepped in and took a glance at myself in the mirror all I saw was, U-G-L-Y. I looked so ugly and out of place, I wished I could cover myself with a paper bag. But that would gain a lot of attention at school, so I quickly scratched that off my list.

After getting dressed in my school uniform **(A/N: The uniform looks just like the uniform on that one Naruto Shippuuden ending except in black.) **and getting my hair and teeth done, I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to eat a small breakfast. I checked the clock and it read 7:35 A.M. _'Shoot, I better get a peach instead.' _ I thought. So I quickly grabbed my peach, keys, and book bag and left my house to go school on my motorcycle.

When I got to the school parking lot to park my bike I immediately heard Ino and Tenten's voices calling my names from a distance. I got off my bike and took off my helmet letting my long pink hair free.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! We're so glad to see you!" They squealed whiled hugging me tight. I hugged back.

"I missed you, too." I smiled then let go.

"I can't believe you went to Hawaii without us." Ino whined.

"I know." I smirked.

"You're mean." Tenten pouted.

"I Know. So how what did you do while I was gone?" I asked as we started walking to the front office.

"Well, Ino and I went to the movies with Hinata and Temari. Then we went shopping, had a sleepover… That's just about it." Tenten explained.

"Hmm. I was wondering-" Ino was cut off.

"Saskue-kun, Sasuke-kun! Come talk to us! My dear Sasuke-kun!" I turned around and I saw a bunch of girls following this pale skinned guy with spiked up raven colored hair. I raised an eyebrow.

"There goes Sasuke Uchiha and his fangirls." Tenten sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. We kept walking.

"You don't remember who Sasuke Uchiha is, THE Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino squealed.

"Never heard of him." I shrugged, leaving Ino and Tenten in shock. Both of them caught up eventually and we finally made it to the front office. Unfortunately, there was a long line of students waiting to grab their schedules.

"Oh, boy." Ino said sarcastically, glancing at the big crowd of students. Knowing Ino she really doesn't have any patients for anything. She's really bad with kids and animals, they all hate her, but for Tenten, she's totally the opposite of Ino. Where does that leave me…I really don't know.

"Hey, they have the schedule listed on the swift board thingy in the junior hallway." Tenten suggested.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Ino shouts, as she, Tenten, and I race down the Hallways to the swift board.

As we approached to our destination, I suddenly bumped into a muscular figure and feel on my butt. I shock my head and looked up slowly to see the one in only… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized. He gave me a cold glare then walked off with a, 'hmph'. I just sat there, on the floor, in disbelieve. Ino and Tenten came to the rescue and helped me up, asking me a whole bunch of questions.

"Oh my god, you actually collided with prince Sasuke!" Ino squealed.

"So, what did he say?" Tenten asked eagerly.

"Nothing." I said, with a slight hint of frustration.

"What?" Ino asked.

"He said nothing. I said I was sorry and then the next thing I know he just walks off, glaring at me. That jerk." I said.

"Oh." They both said. After that, that conversation was over.

We walked to the swift board and took a look at our schedule. It only had our homeroom teacher listed on it, but I figured the teacher would pass out the schedule for us anyway.

"So, who do you have?" I asked Ino and Tenten.

"Kurenai-sensei" They said at the same time.

"Me, too!" I said happily.

"Awesome! Her classroom is only down the hallway. So we should make a move on before the bell rings." Tenten suggested. Ino and I nodded, and we journeyed along to Kurenai-sensei's classroom.

We made it to the class just five minutes before the bell rang, and as I entered the class I felt cold eyes glance upon me, not the whole class, they were busy jabbering about, but just one individual. I turned around and searched the class only to see Mister Sassy Ass himself glaring at me the same way he did just a few minutes ago in the hall. I rolled my eyes then spoke up to the sensei.

"Ano, I'm Sakura Haruno." I said politely.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Sakura-san, I'm Kurenai, and I'll be your math teacher for the rest of the year." She smiled warmly. She handed me a piece of paper.

"Here's your schedule for the first semester. Make sure to keep it in a safe spot."

"I will." I promised.

"Hmm. How about you take a seat right next to Uchiha-san, right there." She said pointing to the raven-haired boy.

'_Oh, boy, this is a nice way to start off my school year.'_ I thought sarcastically. I fake smiled to her and him then awkwardly walk to my seat.

As I sat down I saw Sasuke glaring at me from the corner of my eyes. I took a deep breath to try and relief my irritation, but obviously that wasn't going to work very long. I felt Ino and Tenten eagerly staring at us, but I just ignored them.

'_Maybe Uchiha isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Maybe we should start over.' _I thought. I took another deep breath.

"Um, I'm really sorry about earlier." I said as nicely as I could to make my apology convincing.

"Hn." He said, looking away.

"How about we start over. I'm Sakura, Haruno, Sakura." I tried again.

"Hn." He said.

"Well, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Hn." He said again.

"Hey, it is common sense to-"I was interrupted.

"Hello class I'm Kurenai, which you should already know, and I will be your Math teacher for the rest of the semester." She started out. I grumbled under my breath, a sign of frustration. _'This is going to be a long day.' _I thought.

During the rest of the period we listened to Kurenai-sensei's stories, interests, and other things to get to know her. After about 10 minutes, I got bored and started doodling in my sketchbook. I could see Sasuke glancing at me, from the corner of my eye. That just mad me more frustrated.

'_First, he glares at me and walks away like I said something rude about his mother. Then when I try to make conversation with him he just says "Hn." What's next flying pigs!' _ I thought. I looked up and glared at the boy named Sasuke, in response he glared back. Just like I guessed.

When the bell rang he quickly grabbed his books, got up and walked away.

"Nice to meet you, too!" I said irritated. Just then Ino and Tenten came to me and we walked out of the classroom talking about our schedules.

My next class was history with Anko-sensei and it was a very pleasant class. Anko-sensei is very funny and it's very easy to make her happy. Rumor has it that she's secretly in love with my sophomore math teacher Kakashi-sensei and Izumo-sensei, the senior history teacher. I don't really believe what people are saying about her, but I don't really spend my time gossiping.

My 3rd period class is Science with Orochimaru-sensei. Now this guy is a total Gaylord. He looks at the boys in my class strangely like he's ready to molest them and all he ever talks about is some guy called Kabuto and of course, Sasuke. What is the deal with everyone drooling over Uchiha! I mean what's so special about him. Sure he's, I can't believe I'm saying this, but good looking, but really the dude is rude cold hearted and anti-social! Who wants to waste their time drooling over a guy who doesn't care about anything, but himself?

After 3rd period, was lunch, and I meet up with Ino and Tenten so we could have a picnic. As we set up outside I could feel a shadow hoofer over us. I turned around and surprising saw Temari and Hinata stand before our very eyes.

"Yo!" Temari waved.

"Ano, Hello." Hinata greeted shyly.

"Temari-Chan, Hinata-Chan, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" I said jumping up to hug them. They hugged back.

"It felt like eternity waiting for you to show up today." Temari yawned as she and the Hinata joined our picnic.

"Yes I am very happy to see you Sakura-Chan." Hinata smiled.

"Hey, what about us!" Ino pouted, referring to her and Tenten.

"We haven't forgotten about you two, too. Don't get your ponytail stuck in a knot." Temari smiled. Ino frowned at the last remark Temari made, and the rest of us just laughed.

The food was delicious and the weather was nice, too. It made me forget about my worries and stressing.

"Hey, Sakura, may I see your schedule?" Temari asked.

"Sure." I shrugged handing her my schedule. She glanced at it for a moment then smiled.

"We have English, Calligraphy, and drama class together." She said.

"I also have those classes." Hinata spoke up.

"Me too." Tenten chirped.

"Me three!" Ino added.

"Awesome!" I cheered.

"Oi, Ino-Chan." We heard from a distance. We all turned to the voices' direction.

"Aww! Shika-Kun!" Ino ran to her boyfriend Shikamaru and hugged him. Of course he hugged back.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." He suggested, smirking.

"Alright. See you guys in class." She and Shikamaru waved at us, and then walked away, all lovey-dovey. I sighed, if only I had a boyfriend. I'd be as happy as Ino-Chan.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha is looking at you." Tenten whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked. I turned my head to the direction Tenten was staring at. There he was. Tenten was right he was looking at me. It wasn't his usual glare though. He looked somewhat amused. I just glared at him and in response he smirked. I was starting to fume, but before I knew it the bell rang and everyone walked there way back to class.

The rest of day went by fast, nothing new or exciting. Meet new people hung out with my friends. Things seemed normal, I guess.

As I was preparing to get on my motorcycle, I heard someone's voice call to me.

"Hey, you!" I turned around and saw the "wonderful" Sasuke Uchiha walk up to me, smirking.

"Who, me?" I asked, stupidly.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He smirked.

"Hmph." I said glaring at him. "What do you want? Make it fast because I need to be somewhere." I snapped.

"You know I like your attitude. It's different than the other girls I've met." I he said getting closer to me.

"Yeah, so?" I said getting angrier.

"I'm just stunned, is all." He replied, his face only inches away from mine.

"A-Ano?" I said, now kind of nervous. He leaned in a bit more and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened and he smirked in reply.

"You're funny. Nice talking with you. Ja Ne." He said walking away.

"Hey, COME BACK HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!!" I said furiously. I he chuckled then continued walking and soon he disappeared into the crowed of students.

I angrily got on my bike put the keys in the ignition and rode on home.

**_XOXOXOXOXO_**

* * *

After I entered my bedroom I plopped on my bed and tried to clear my mind about the way today turned out to be. After a few minutes of thinking I got up and ran down stairs into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan how was School?" My mother asked as she chopped up some leeks.

"It was good. Some of the teachers freak me out though." I said. She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day." She dumped the leeks into the pot of boiling water.

"To make your day even better, I took the liberty to make you some ramen!" She chirped happily.

"Thanks, mother." I said as she set a bowl down in front of me.

"Did someone saw ramen!" A voice shouted from outside the kitchen window.

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you Naruto-Kun." My mother said happily as she let Naruto in the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." He smiled.

"Oh, hi Naruto-Kun." I continued eating then paused.

"Wait! Naruto?! What are you doing here? And why weren't you at school today?!" I yelled.

"Well, I was sick of course." He winked at me.

"Naruto, you baka." I shock my head and continued eating.

The rest of the evening went by fast while hanging out with Naruto, but we knew he had to leave sometime soon, and eventually he did. Boy was he a chatterbox. He could talk in his sleep for all I care.

Anyway the clock read '10:59 p.m.' as I stepped in my room. I put on my pajamas and got in bed. I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and…the kiss.

'_That idiot. When I see him I'm gunna give him a piece of my mind.'_ I thought. After that thought I closed my eyes and slowly made my way to dreamland. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXO_**

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me a long to finish, but I did it and I'm proud of myself. Check out my polls if you want to and stay tooned for the next chapter. Please send in a review it would really make me happy. Bye-bye for now.**


End file.
